


The Blood Price

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Character Turned Into Vampire, Dark...ish?, Don't copy to another site, Like more dark than MCU but less dark than Game of Thrones, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Reader is a black widow, Sort Of, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Top Bucky Barnes, Vampire Bucky Barnes, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, as in she marries people then kills them, you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: [Y/N] is a wealthy aristocrat, bent on becoming wealthier. After the tragic deaths of [Y/N]'s four previous husbands, she sets her sights on a younger, wealthier lord to be her next... for however long that lasts. her journey takes her to a secluded castle in Scotland, where she may have bitten off more than she could chew.





	The Blood Price

**Author's Note:**

> So... Vampires. Yeah, I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, this art by [Frostbitebakery](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8318e435f9ea7a4a7a4fbc1be242e7d9/tumblr_pppgr4ykzd1skgm9v_540.jpg) just gave me the inspiration to do it!

[Y/N] had her servant girl knock at the door of the enormous castle. It was a strange place to have such a residence. The Scottish countryside was lovely, she supposed, but it was just so far away from everything. London was hundreds of miles away from this place and Glasgow was hardly a center of civilization. However, after the passing of her dear late(est) husband, Viscount Pulteney, [Y/N] was in need of a new spouse, as a single woman was easily manipulated and held little political clout. 

Viscount Pulteney was, in fact, her fourth husband, and the second to have been a Viscount. The other two had been Barons, but they had all been elderly. The first had actually been arranged by her father, himself a minor baron. Her first husband had been elderly and without an heir and hoped that a young woman would provide the means of producing another. Instead, he’d died a month into their marriage having failed (entirely on his own) to… rise to the occasion. With no siblings and no heirs, [Y/N] managed to secure the family funds.

So passed her adulthood. She arranged one marriage after another, climbing ever higher until she’d married a wealthy Viscount. He, too, had died, and now, she was scoping out her newest target. It was the only reason she’d come so far north. It was technically autumn, but here, the snows had already arrived. She gathered her fur coat around her. 

Earl Rogers, of Brooklynshire. His father had been a rather successful businessman, shrewd with money, and protective of his son. Steven Rogers, the current Earl, had made few appearances in court. The only things that were known about him was that he was wealthy enough to live in the family’s second castle in Balmoral, Scotland and run the business from there and that he was famously handsome, if the rumors from his single excursion into society could be believed. 

[Y/N] hoped that that was the case. If she could secure a husband who was both handsome and wealthy, it would make the brief amount of time that she would be his wife… enjoyable at least. Who knows? Maybe after he met his untimely end, she would even play the part of his eternally bereft widow. She would certainly be wealthy enough. 

Her servant girl returned looking confused. Her shoulders were hunched and she looked at the ground as she approached. [Y/N] pursed her lips.

“Beggin’ your pardon m’lady, but the steward says that the Earl is indisposed,” she reported. “He begs your forgiveness.” 

[Y/N] narrowed her eyes as she looked at the castle. “Did he say how he was indisposed?” she asked. 

“No, m’lady,” the girl replied. 

“Hm…” [Y/N] replied. “Very well. We shall return overmorrow in the hopes that he has recovered.” 

“As you say, m’lady,” the girl said. 

“Get in and be quick. It is entirely too cold in Scotland,” [Y/N] said. Why anyone lived here was beyond her.

* * *

Two days later, she returned and made sure that her girl said that it was the Viscountess of Pulteney requesting an audience. She’d sent letters ahead of her, but received only polite replies. He had inherited his father’s shrewdness, that was certain. It would be a useful trait in a husband if she weren’t planning on his being around for much longer. 

She was met with the same result, however. Her servant girl was turned away with nothing more than a nod. [Y/N] gripped her dress through her gloved hands. This was not how she had this would go. She was still a young woman. Perhaps older than the average bride, but that was hardly an obstacle, judging from her past conquests. She had been only 16 when her father had given her in marriage to her first husband. She had been 22 when she married her latest. She was hardly a spinster, but perhaps some would consider her to be nearly there. 

She holed up in the local inn for three more days before she returned. The inn was filthy and reminded her of the area where she grew up. Her father had been barely more than a commoner and she hated the idea of being poor ever again. 

It was already dark by the time she arrived back at the castle. This time, she accompanied her servant girl to the door. She shivered, but kept her back straight. She would have her audience with the Earl of Brooklynshire. She would not take no for an answer, not after coming all this way. 

The door opened and an elderly man greeted them. He looked at the servant girl and nodded amiably at her before turning to her. 

“Ah, I imagine you are the Viscountess I have heard so much about,” he said. His voice rasped with age. “Your persistence is admirable, my lady.” 

“I have come seeking an audience with the Earl of Brooklynshire,” [Y/N] declared. “I have come a long way and I have heard many wonderful things about Balmoral. I was hoping for an expert perspective to act as my guide.” 

“I see. In that case, allow me to escort you to the drawing room,” the steward replied. He opened the door and [Y/N] tightened her hand into a fist in triumph. A foot in the door. It was the first step. All she needed now was for the earl to make an appearance. 

“I must apologize for making you wait, my lady,” the steward said. “My lord was regrettably indisposed for the past few days.” 

“I do hope that he is feeling better,” [Y/N] replied gracefully. “These Scottish winters can be rather harsh, I imagine.” 

“They are long, it is true,” he said. “However, my lord finds that he appreciates the tranquility of the winters here. The cellar is well stocked in preparation each year.” 

“Well, that is certainly good to hear,” she replied with a smile. “One can never be too prepared.” 

“My lord takes a similar view on such things,” the steward replied. He turned a corner and they arrived in a large room richly, but simply furnished around a large fireplace where a fire cracked and snapped. [Y/N] sat primly on a couch near the fire. “He will be with you shortly to escort you to dinner, my lady.” 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. 

It would be a shame to make this kindly old man jobless, but she did not believe in unnecessary expenses and rather than keep on staff she didn’t know, it was entirely preferable to bring in her own people when she inherited new wealth. She relaxed into the back of the couch and stared into the fire, nearly salivating at the thought of having such a luxurious place to call home.

* * *

It was nearly two hours after the steward left and [Y/N] was getting impatient. Her stomach was starting to rumble and it was putting her out of sorts. It was surely impolite to keep a lady waiting, but for two hours? At this point, [Y/N] was starting to feel ignored. 

_To be fair_ , [Y/N] thought. _I did arrive uninvited and impose myself on him._

In the end, [Y/N] decided that such concerns were trivial. If it helped her find a wealthy husband capable of sustaining her for her life in comfortable luxury, it was worth it to appear rude for a moment. She would make up for it later. 

There were a few times when she was waiting when she thought she saw movement in one corner of the room or another. Other times she felt that she was being watched, only for her to turn around and find nothing out of the ordinary behind her. What little light had been present in the sky was now gone. 

Eventually, she got up and walked to the other door in the room from where she had come in. She would go looking for someone to fetch her servant girl. If she was going to be ignored, she could at least go back to the inn and secure some manner of food. Perhaps this was a fool’s errand after all. For someone to be so purposefully reclusive, maybe it was a bit foolish to think she could attract his attention with a bit of nerve and flattery. 

She entered a long corridor lit by hundreds of candles. They were beeswax, if the lack of the scent of burning fat was anything to go by. Higher quality candles were a bit of a luxury, since they had to be bought regularly en masse. Her steps sounded on the stone floors as she sought out someone, anyone. 

She heard voices from one of the rooms up ahead. She knocked softly before she entered. She stopped in her tracks as she took in the sight before her. Two young men sat on a chair, one in the other’s lap. They were… kissing. Her face scrunched up in shock and revulsion. The idea that two men could be so… enamored with each other was… unnatural, at the very least. She brought a hand to her mouth as she gasped. 

“Our guest has arrived, it seems,” one of them said. 

He was the one sitting on the other’s lap. He had short dark hair in something like a military cut and he was finely dressed. He had a neat, stylish coat of navy blue with a blood red cravat where it opened at the top. His trousers were light grey, almost white and his black boots matched the gloves he wore. He grinned at her and his grey eyes flashed with… something. 

“So it seems,” the other said. He spread his legs and lounged almost lazily. He was dressed in similar attire, but his clothes were slightly newer in style, with smaller buttons going down the center of the coat and tan trousers with white gloves. “To what do we owe the pleasure, my lady?” 

[Y/N] took a step back towards the door. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at his face. He was handsome, with a square jaw outlined by a short, blond beard. His blond hair was swept back, revealing piercing blue eyes that made her feel exposed by how he regarded her with such lazy disdain, almost as though he was annoyed. 

“I… came to take my leave, my Lord,” she replied. 

“She came to appraise your home, she means,” the first man said. His grin remained and she noticed it had an almost… feline quality. It was unnerving. 

“I have no doubt,” the other man replied. “She has been oddly persistent in her attempts to see me.” 

That meant that the one sitting was the Earl of Brooklynshire, then. [Y/N] set her jaw and straightened her back. She opened her mouth to speak. 

“How sweet,” the man who stood said. “She’s feeling righteous.” 

“Is she?”

“She did walk in just as I was about to ravage you, my love,” the brunet said. 

“Bucky,” Lord Rogers chastised. 

“There is no harm in the truth,” Bucky said with a grin. 

“If you two are quite finished,” she said. “I will take my leave.” 

She turned around and the door slammed shut. In front was Bucky, whose grin had grown almost predatory. 

“Leave? We haven’t even had dinner yet,” he purred. 

“I—I shall not remain in this house a moment longer with this… this… unholy goings on,” [Y/N] declared. 

“Unholy?” Bucky asked. His grin fell and his face grew cold and serious. “Less holy than the way you disposed of your husbands?” 

[Y/N]’s heart nearly stopped at that. No one knew. She made sure of it. There was no one who could know who lived. 

“Your first husband was an accident, to be sure,” Bucky continued. “But the rest? You have blood on your hands, lady. At least have the dignity to admit it.” 

She turned and Lord Rogers regarded her with cold, calculating eyes. She took another step back and bumped into Bucky, who took his gloves off and wrapped one arm around her front and held her face with the other. He leaned in and took a long sniff before he sighed. [Y/N] tried to get out, to break his grip, but he was strong and his arms were as firm as iron. His hands were rough and callused, like a commoner or a soldier. 

“Humans are so foolish,” he said lowly. “You really are an amusing lot. Always killing each other for the most petty of reasons and denying the kind of monsters you are. So many hypocrites for such a weak race.” 

He turned to face Lord Rogers. “Not all, though. My love has a noble soul,” he said. “It almost makes up for the rest of you.” 

“Wh-What are you doing?” [Y/N] demanded. 

“Giving some justice to the poor souls you murdered,” Bucky growled. “The nobles hardly count, but the servants who knew? Your father when he found out? Their deaths are surely worthy of avenging.” 

[Y/N]’s blood froze. How could he know? She couldn’t have left any loose ends. No one could connect her to those deaths, [Y/N] made sure of it. Even the servant girl you brought with you was a recent hire after the former became too suspicious. 

“The only reason you’re still alive,” Bucky continued. “Is because my beloved is a jealous man who loves when I feed from him.” 

_What?_ [Y/N] thought. Her eyes returned to Lord Rogers’ face and he removed his own gloves as he moved his face almost casually, revealing two punctures on his neck. Bite marks. Her heart skipped a beat. Bucky was a vampire. He chuckled as [Y/N] tried to get away again. 

“Is that fear, now?” he asked. “Your heart is beating so quickly. Perhaps you should retire for the evening. I am certain you will find my love’s hospitality very… accommodating.” 

“No, I-I must leave,” [Y/N] replied. “Yes, I mustn’t miss my meeting with… the marquis.” 

“Oh, a marquis,” Bucky said with a chuckle. “Did you hear that, Steve? She’s meeting with a marquis. To talk about the weather or the colonies, I wonder? Or maybe she’ll seduce him.” 

“Well, good for her,” Lord Rogers drawled. “You are certain of her guilt?” 

“I am,” Bucky replied. “No one is left to accuse her.” 

“Well then,” Steve said as he stood. “What do we do with her?” 

“Well, you could let me have her,” Bucky said. He took another sniff and licked up along the expanse of her neck. [Y/N] shivered from the touch. “It has been so long since I have had my fill, my love.” 

Lord Rogers hummed, as though he were actually considering letting this, this… creature have its way with her. No matter what crimes she had committed, she was still human, unlike this Bucky Lord Rogers kept for all manner of… perversions. 

“Or,” Bucky said. “We could keep her alive for a while.” 

“What?” [Y/N] demanded. 

“I haven’t agreed to let you turn me yet,” Lord Rogers said. His lips tilted up with a ghost of a smile, though, that did little to reassure her. 

“That may be fixed rather easily, my love,” Bucky purred. Lord Rogers’ smile grew. 

“Very well,” he said. “Make sure she’s… comfortable during her stay, will you?” 

“As my Lord commands,” Bucky purred. [Y/N] closed her eyes and prayed to wake up.

* * *

Steve grunted as Bucky practically threw him onto the bed. The next thing he knew, his nocturnal lover was hovering over him and kissing him. He could taste his blood on Bucky’s tongue and he moaned. It was ridiculous how aroused he became when Bucky fed, but it was something he became used to a long time ago. His bare body rested under Bucky’s cold hands. 

“My love,” Bucky moaned. “Say it again.” 

Steve smiled and arched his neck. “Turn me. Please, Bucky, I want to be by your side forever.” 

Bucky shivered above him as his mouth descended on Steve’s neck again. Instead of biting, however, he licked at the wounds, wetting his lips in Steve’s blood before he moved down the expanse of Steve’s body. 

“I will almost miss feeding from you,” Bucky murmured. “Yours is the most delicious blood I have ever tasted.” 

He began to doodle little patterns with Steve’s blood on his chest. Steve lay back and let Bucky have his fun. It would be the last time and to be honest, Steve would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the feeling of being so weak and vulnerable beneath Bucky’s grip. After tonight… it would never be the same again. 

But Steve didn’t care. Humans were dishonest, uncaring, and cruel. Vampires might be the same, but Steve could choose whether or not to be one of them, rather than be born to a rank and life built off lies, extortion, and manipulation. It would be his choice, and he could choose to be different. Leaving humanity behind would be… symbolic. 

Bucky’s fangs dug into the mound of one of Steve’s pecs. Steve moaned as they pierced his skin. Bucky dragged his lips over Steve’s body, leaving trails of blood along the lines of muscle and hair. Bucky looked up at him as he finished, his cold lips and pale skin painted red with Steve’s blood. His pale eyes were hungry and excited.

“Beautiful,” he murmured. 

He captured Steve’s lips in a fierce kiss. Steve moaned as he tasted his blood again as Bucky’s cold tongue slipped against him contrasting with the warmth of the blood. His hands ran down the expanse of Bucky’s back. He was hard and even though he was becoming a vampire, part of him wanted to celebrate his last night of humanity. 

“Bucky,” he moaned. “Please.” 

Bucky hummed as he kissed and sucked at Steve’s neck. He rolled Steve over and mouthed over the bite marks on Steve’s neck. 

“Worry not,” he murmured. “I would never take your humanity from you without letting you enjoy it one last time.” 

He dropped a hand to Steve’s opening and pressed an oiled finger into him. It went in easily, Steve still being loose from last night. Steve relaxed at Bucky’s touch, even as his pulse quickened as Bucky’s finger entered him. Bucky kissed his back as he began to press another finger into him, stretching him slowly and lovingly. 

“So warm,” Bucky murmured. “I’ll miss this tight heat around my cock when you’re changed.” 

“But you’ll be with me forever instead of a few decades,” Steve moaned. 

“That is true, and it quite makes up for the rest,” Bucky said. Steve could feel his grin against the back of his neck. With that, he pressed a third finger into Steve’s ass and Steve sighed at the familiar burning stretch. 

Finally, Bucky took his fingers out and pressed his oiled cock to Steve’s ass. Steve moaned as the thick head pressed into him. It Bucky pressed into him in one, smooth motion until he was fully seated inside Steve’s ass. He moaned as his hands wandered over Steve’s body. 

“Mine,” he purred in Steve’s ear. He nipped at Steve’s lobe and tugged gently. “Always, all mine.”

“Always yours,” Steve agreed. Bucky kissed him again as he began to rock into Steve’s ass. Steve moaned and pushed back with every thrust, trying to get Bucky’s member further, deeper inside him. Bucky moaned and began fucking him faster. 

“I cannot wait until I don’t have to hold myself back,” Bucky growled. “I can give you everything I am, make you scream into the night as I take you after we’ve had our fill of blood.” 

“Please,” Steve moaned again. “Give it to me, Buck. Want it so bad.” 

“I know, my love,” Bucky said with a sharp thrust to Steve’s body. It dragged right along the place inside him that made his body alight with the most intense pleasure he’d ever felt. “I won’t harm you, though. I promised, remember? Wait just a little while longer.” 

Steve whined and nodded. Bucky began to thrust into him with earnestness, now, but even this was Bucky holding back. Steve dreamed of what it would be like to feel Bucky fuck him without reserve or concern for his wellbeing. It would surely be worth all the waiting he’d done. 

Bucky wrapped a hand around Steve’s cock and Steve moaned as the cold flesh worked around him, teasing around the head, and chased him towards his completion. Bucky kissed him long and hard and deep as he thrust into Steve’s body. His grip on Steve’s waist tightened to the point of delicious pain, fingernails dug into his body with the effort not to hurt him overmuch. 

Steve reached back and grabbed Bucky’s ass and arched his back. He tilted his neck back in automatic submission, his eternal offering to his dearest love. Bucky sank his teeth into his neck and began to suck. Steve moaned as his fangs pierced his skin. It was the best, most beautiful feeling in the world, feeling Bucky inside him and feeding on him at the same time. 

He really would miss this little part of being human. The part of him that was prey for his vampire lover, the part of him that played that part willingly, the part that gave himself completely over to his lover knowing that he would never do anything to hurt him. 

“Please, Bucky,” he moaned. “Do it.” 

Bucky growled and took his teeth out of Steve’s neck. Steve whined at the loss before his lips were covered with Bucky’s and he tasted his blood again. The dark, metallic taste that he knew Bucky loved so much. 

“Come for me first, love,” Bucky commanded. “Come for me, and then I will make you mine forever.” 

Bucky jerked his hand over Steve’s cock in tandem with his quick, sharp thrusts. Steve moaned loudly and threw his head back. Bucky wrapped a hand lightly around his throat and licked up his neck over the puncture wounds. Steve tightened around Bucky’s cock and came with a groan. A moment later, Bucky came inside him, filling him with his come. 

Steve took several deep breaths as he waited for Bucky to bite down on him. He thankfully didn’t ask if he was sure, but Steve could feel him waiting. 

“This will hurt,” he said. “Turning is not a pleasant experience.” 

Steve nodded. “I understand,” he said. “Turn me.” 

Bucky hummed one last time before his fangs pierced Steve’s neck. Steve moaned at the familiar feeling as Bucky drank more deeply than he ever had before. Soon, Steve began to feel dizzy from losing so much to his lover’s lust. A moment later, Bucky came off to bite his own wrist before he pressed it to Steve’s mouth. Steve drank. The taste was foul at first, but he took what was offered and drank as deeply as Bucky drank from him. 

When Bucky finally unlatched his fangs from Steve’s neck, Steve relaxed. Bucky held him for a moment. 

“Dying is the easy part,” he murmured. “Being born is what will hurt. You will be awake for the whole thing.” 

“How long does it take?” Steve asked. 

“It depends,” Bucky said. “Some are reborn the next day. Most take longer. It is said that the longer one takes, the more powerful they are when they wake. It never takes longer than moon.” 

“How long did you take?” Steve asked. 

“It took me 25 days to be born again,” Bucky replied with a mixture of pride and apprehension. “It was complete agony the entire time.” 

Steve set his jaw and nodded. He took a look around the room. It was completely closed off from the rest of the castle, having been built some years ago so that Bucky could have a place to sleep during the day and a place where Steve could sleep with him at night. There were no windows, only paintings of the outside world. Steve didn’t care. Bucky was safe here, during the day. That was all that mattered. 

Soon, it would be his place as well. 

He closed his eyes, the effort of staying awake becoming too much. Bucky held him until he passed. 

Then the pain began.

* * *

The only way [Y/N] was aware of the passage of time was by the meals that were brought to her, if they could be called that. They were mostly soup and bread, peasant food of mediocre quality at best. She consumed each meal, however, in case the opportunity to flee ever presented itself. 

Each night, that creature, Lord Rogers’… pet, came to visit her. He never touched her, but allowed her to roam about the house for exercise with him as an escort. At midnight each night, she was returned to the bed where she stayed and chained there until the next day. Afterwards, the creature departed to do whatever unholy work his master set about for him.

It had been nearly a month since she arrived. 28 days, to be exact. With each passing day, the creature became smugger, with the past few verging on complete pride, like he had accomplished something extraordinary.

“He will wake soon,” he said each night. 

Somehow, her sense of dread managed to grow each day. She did her best to hide it, but the creature seemed amused by her. 

On the morning of the 28th day, the servant girl who attended her each day arrived. The one [Y/N] brought with her had apparently been sent home the first evening. [Y/N] wondered if that was true, or if the creature had consumed her blood or if he was only interested in the blood of men.

“How can you stay here?” [Y/N] demanded of the girl when she entered. “Do you know what sort of man your master is?” 

“Lord Rogers is a kind man,” she replied. “He makes sure we are all taken care of and want for nothing.” 

“But he keeps the company of that thing,” [Y/N] replied. “It’s unnatural.” 

“Lord Buchanan is charming,” she said. “He’s a bit of a rake, but he’s better than any man except Lord Rogers.” 

“Do you know what he is, though?” [Y/N] asked with a hiss.

“A vampire,” she said with a nod. “He killed the first steward when he arrived on Lord Rogers’ orders. Good thing, that. Pierce was a vile man, liked to grope the girls who were half his age and younger and he stole from the family treasury.” 

“And you have no qualms with that?” [Y/N] demanded as her jaw dropped. 

“Lord Buchanan feeds off Lord Rogers and kills criminals who deserve it and leaves good folk alone,” she replied. 

“What about their _relationship?_ ” [Y/N] asked. “Do you know that they’re _lovers?_ ” 

The servant girl snorted, just as gracelessly as a commoner would. If she were in [Y/N]’s employ, she’d be punished for making such a rude sound in front of guests. 

“Of course,” she replied. “We all know. We all know everything. The only ones who had a problem with it were the ones who were guilty of bullying and taking advantage of the weak members of staff.” 

[Y/N] pursed her lips but said nothing in reply. Her last ditch attempt to gain an ally had fallen flat on its face. The servant girl began to feed her and [Y/N] accepted the food, if by some miracle, she would be able to escape tonight.

No such opportunity presented itself. 

Late that night, her doors opened as they always did. This time, the creature came and stood before the fire. The flames made him seem darker, and the only thing she could make out from his features was his feral smile. 

“My lady,” he said. “May I present the Earl of Brooklynshire?” 

At that moment, Lord Rogers entered the room, standing tall and strong and proud. He had been well built before, but now he seemed stronger. His skin was now deathly pale, but his hair and beard were as neat as ever. He regarded her and he seemed fascinated, as though he’d discovered a particularly interesting animal. 

“You were right,” he said. “I can hear her heartbeat. That… will take a period of adjustment.” 

The creature hummed and brought Lord Rogers closer. He smiled as he approached and she saw his fangs glimmer in the night. Her stomach dropped. Despite what the creature had told her, she’d hoped that perhaps he was bluffing. Lord Rogers laughed. 

“Is that what it’s like to hear thoughts?” he asked. “It’s so… strange. If I hadn’t been becoming this, you would have been given to my love long before.” 

[Y/N] swallowed. Lord Rogers leaned in and sniffed just like the creature had weeks ago when she first arrived. 

“I didn’t expect humans to be so… enticing,” he murmured. “To smell so good.” 

Sweat began to form on her brow as she felt his fangs at her neck. Her body was still chained to the bed, she was immobile. Her pulse quickened and the creature that was Lord Rogers growled right before he sank his fangs into her neck. [Y/N] shouted at the sudden pain. He began to drink greedily. [Y/N] tried to get away, but was held in place by Rogers’ arms and the chains that shackled her. 

“No, please don’t,” she said. The creature, Buchanan, gave her a hard look. 

“How many of your victims said the same thing? Did you ever listen?” he asked. [Y/N] said nothing in reply and Buchanan offered her a cold smile. “You will receive the same amount of mercy as them.” 

Rogers’ drinking deepened. [Y/N] began to feel dizzy and the periphery of her vision began to seem foggy. It was getting hard to think, even the feeling of fangs at her neck seemed to dull. 

Buchanan smiled and bent down to place a kiss to [Y/N]’s lips. It was soft and gentle and his fangs nipped at her bottom lip. 

“We’re so glad you could join us for dinner, my lady,” he purred. “Thank you for coming.” 

[Y/N]’s last thoughts were about how it was the best kiss she’d ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom nonsense! <3


End file.
